Incomplete combustion, particularly in diesel engines, produces black carbon and many hydrocarbon gases that can contribute to global warming and potential health hazards. Oxidation catalysts that convert hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide into carbon dioxide and water are known in the literature. Ceramic filters that are known for their efficiency to remove 90% of the particulates require temperatures at least as high as 500 degrees Celsius and oxygen rich exhaust conditions. Filtration systems adapted to capture particulates have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,765 and 5,755,963. Nonetheless, conventional filters do not teach the conversion of waste from combustion engine exhaust into a commercially viable product.